Long Way To Love
by Ichigo-oneechan
Summary: KoujixIzumi. One-Shot. Izumi fells in love with Kouji, but what he feels for her?


**Dis: I don't own Digimon Frontier! … again, I only own the teachers :D**

**A/N: So, this is my second story I write in my life. :D It's not as good as my first story, because in the end I was out of ideas! Still… hope you like it:D**

**Long way to love**

It was the 1st of September. Time to go to school...

"Oh my God! It's already 10:55! I'll be late! I'm going to school, bye!"

"But you didn't drink your tea!"

"Mom, I will be late! 5 minutes left!"

"Ok then, good luck!"

"Thanks! I will need that."

I ran to the school. 'Anyway, why am I running? It's only a school.' I thought.

When I walked in the corridor I looked to the right and saw a guy. Dark blue hair and blue eyes, wearing our school uniform. 'I haven't seen him before' I thought. 'Oh well…'

I came into the classroom and the first words I heard was:

"Oh, Izumi, I knew you won't be late!"

It was Junpey. He's a fat guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. He is an annoying one and always acts in a stupid way.

"Good morning, Izumi Orimoto." thank God, my teacher interrupted.

"Good morning, teacher."

I went to my desk and sat on the chair.

"Well, I see that all of you have come." the teacher said few minutes later.

"I want to tell you, that this year we will have a new student. Come in, Kouji Minamoto."

'Oh, another one…' I sighed. 'I hope he won't be like Junpey.' I thought.

When the teacher told us everything we needed to know, we were able to go home. I was putting my notebook and my pen in to my handbag when I saw Kouji staring at me.

"I-is something… wrong? ..." I asked.

"No, everything's fine," - he answered, took his bag and went through the door. I didn't say a word. I just stood and looked at him bewildered.

Later I was taking out my keys to open my flat door I was thinking about Kouji. 'He's so cold…' I thought. 'I'll try to think of something to make him happy. Well, at least I hope so…'

When I came in Kari ran to me and shouted:

"Wow, cool, you're back!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" I said smiling.

"I didn't think that you will come home so early!"

"Where is our mother?"

"Father and mother went shopping."

"Can you go to your room and play some games? I want to rest a bit."

"Ok, sure."

Kari is my little sister. She is 6 years old. Though she is sometimes annoying, I'm happy and I'm proud of her too. Though she is so small, she can read well, she knows a lot about geography and she knows all multiplication as well as I do. I think that in the future she will be a really good teacher.

_And so, thinking about my sister I slept and dreamed Kouji. That he asks me to go out with him, but Takuya appears and kills Kouji. I cry and shout:_

_You killed him! You killed my love! I hate you!_

_You don't belong to him! **He doesn't love you**!_

_You're lying! ... Leave me alone! – I shouted crying._

_I hugged Kouji's dead body and cried. Cried and didn't stop… I repeated the words, witch Takuya said…_

"Izumi!" I heard Kari shouting.

"What!" I fell on the ground from my bed. "I was dreaming a beautiful dream! … nearly beautiful."

"Sorry, Izumi, but you were crying… why?"

"I was! Really!"

"Yeah, you were. I thought that you are dreaming a BAD dream and I thought I should wake you up… Sorry…"

"Oh, that's nothing. But next time don't wake me up, ok?"

"Ok."

Kari left.

_When I slept, I repeated the words "He doesn't love you… He doesn't…" With those words I felt how I was loosing my energy. But suddenly I heard:_

"_Izumi, you're heavy…"_

"_Wha… Kouji? Kouji!"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_You… you're alive!"_

"_Do you think I should be dead?"_

"_No, no… Just… Tell me the truth. Do you really love me?"_

"_Why-why are you asking me this?"_

"_Because Takuya said so. I don't want to believe him, but I think that it could be true."_

"_Well…I…I really…"_

"_What?"_

"_I-I… I'm sorry. I don't love you. Takuya was saying the truth."_

"_Kou…ji…"_

_I didn't know what to do –to run and hide, or fall and die. I stood and couldn't move until…_

… the bell rang. My parents came back home. 'Curses…' I thought as I opened the door.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hi Izumi. Where is Kari?"

"Oh, she is in her room. I don't know, what she is doing, I have just woke up."

"Oh, Izumi, we're so sorry, that we woke you up. We didn't want to."

"Oh, that's ok…"

'Nearly…' I thought. Now I won't ever know, what happened next. Curses! Why me? ... Anyway, I wonder, why I have dreamed Kouji. I have just met him… I even don't know about him much. But I hope I will dream that dream again. I want to know, what happened next…

Next Day

I came to school earlier than ever. But Kouji was already there.

"Hi, Kouji." I said.

"Hi." He answered coldly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It should?"

"I didn't say that it should. I just asked…" I looked at Kouji's eyes and saw something that I couldn't understand. His eyes reminded me someone but I didn't know who. But his eyes were so… so… warm?... I was lost in my mind, thinking only about Kouji until Takuya, Tommy and Junpey came.

"Hi" I said to them.

"Hi" they said.

Then I turned into Kouji and started a small talk.

"Kouji, would you like to go on a trip? We all could go together: Takuya, Junpey, Tommy, you and I. What do you think?"

"Why do you want me to go there?"

"Well, I thought that you're so lonely… and you should go on a trip with us! Oh please?"

"Kouji, come with us!" Takuya said.

"Please? It will be fun!" said Tommy.

"No, I'm not going." Kouji answered.

"Kouji! You have to come… You're so incommunicative! Please, come." said Junpey.

"I already said NO!" Kouji said.

"KOUJI!" I shouted. "You're coming with us and that's all!" Kouji looked at me and said:

"Ok, ok. I'm going with you."

"There now. That's better. So we will meet at 11 o'clock on Saturday at the park."

"Ok." they said.

SATURDAY, 11 o'clock

When we all met at the park, we decided to go to the forest and to spend the night there. When it was already 12 pm, we went to sleep. I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard someone walking. Everyone was sleeping. But Kouji was not. He was going somewhere farther through the trees. I ran to him and quietly asked:

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

"… can I go with you?"

"Sure." He said coldly.

"Umm… So do you have a brother?"

"Yes, his name is Kouichi."

"Kouichi!"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"I-is he your twin brother?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know him. When I was about 7 years old I met him in the same park, where we met today. He said to me, that he has a twin brother. So you reminded me of Kouichi!"

"What do you mean?"

"One day when I looked into your eyes you reminded me of someone. And I couldn't remember, who."

"Oh…" he didn't say anything else, just looked into my eyes. I felt so warm. Then I felt that I love him. 'But this can't be true… I-I have just met him… Maybe it's because he's looking into my eyes. But no… I can feel it. This can't be true!'

I suddenly closed my eyes and turned my face to the right.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"No-nothing… I-I just want to go to sleep… good night." I went back to the place where everyone was sleeping and lay down. I couldn't get rid of the thoughts that I love Kouji. 'Maybe I should tell him?' Then I fell asleep…

NEXT DAY

"Kou…Kouji, I would like to talk to you for a second."

"What is it?"

"Come here. You all wait here."

"Ok."

I went with Kouji deeper to the forest, there, where yesterday we were talking.

"Kouji… I-I… I love you…"

But then he just looked at me and said thee words that made me lost in my mind. Then he turned and walked away and it seemed time had stopped and I was going to die… to fall like a feather and no one… no one would see, because I would turn into ashes and no one would care… not even my love – not even Kouji…

"**Like I care…"**

**A/N: well? What ya think of it? I know. It's SHORT, but, as I mentioned it earlier, I was out of IDEAS! Please Review. Arrigato:D**


End file.
